The instant invention relates generally to machines that are operated in part by the force of gravity and more specifically it relates to a gravity operated rotor with an auxiliary motor whereby the rotor will turn by the force of gravity changing it's center of gravity.
The center of gravity of a body, or of a system of bodies rigidly connected together, is that point about which, if suspended, all the parts will be in equilibrium, that is, there will be no tendency to rotation. It is the point through which passes the resultant of the efforts of gravitation on each of the elementary particles of a body.
Therefore, a body suspended at it's center of gravity is in equilibrium in all positions. If suspended at a point outside of it's center of gravity, it will assume such a position that it's center of gravity will be vertically below it's point of suspension.